Mechanical lighting systems have been used in vehicular applications for other than road lighting for many years. In one application, lighting is often used on the back side of the rearview mirror which projects directly through the mirror for use in various applications. Some of these uses include turn signals integrated into the mirror as well as down or “puddle” lighting used for illuminating the ground under the mirror. Still other applications include lighting used to illuminate a key lock or other surfaces on the exterior of the vehicle. In each of these uses, the light is positioned in some type of housing such that it shines outwardly from directly behind the glass for viewing by the driver and others.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.